Bonded
by Moist Mail Man
Summary: In the word of Remnant, every person is born with a tattoo. This tattoo will light up whenever they first meet their soulmate. although, there are some people who don't have a tattoo, either from an accident or a disease. Soulmate AU


**Decided to make this a separate thing from the my Arkos request story, since how long it is.**

 **Request** **: Soulmate Tattoo AU**

 **Pyrrha never got to see her soulmate tattoo because of an accident that happened to her when she was younger. Jaune can't see his tattoo because he has a disease that makes it invisible.**

Do you believe there's a person that was made for you? Well you'll be correct. In world of Remnant, everyone was born with a tattoo that is invisible to the eye. Once they reach the age of fifteen it would then manifest on their skin,l. It would either show up on their right or left hand. Each tattoo is bland looking until the person meets their soulmate. When this happens the tattoos would shine, as the two lovers souls merge together, creating a deep bond. Although there are people who don't have a tattoo by either a disease or an accident. It tends to be more difficult for them to find their lovers.

 **LineBreak**

The outbreak scared thirteen years old Pyrrha Nikos. It was unexpected and came out of nowhere. The Grimm were everyone in her city, killing everyone in their paths. Pyrrha gripped Milo, as she sidestepped out of a way of an attack, before slashing at the beowulf. It fell over dead, before disintegrating. That was her thirteenth kill for that day.

Pyrrha shouldn't even be out right now, she should be somewhere safe. Her parents would be pissed at Pyrrha if they found out about this. Her mom is on a business trip while her father was on a hunter's job, leaving Pyrrha by herself when the attack happened. They probably got the news about the attack right now and was praying she was somewhere hiding from the grimm. But Pyrrha couldn't just hide and let people die while she could fight.

She rushed in, killing as much as she could, trying to save as many people as possible. Pyrrha was a remarkable girl, she trained at a very young age,perfecting her fighting skills. So she didn't hesitate to run into battle when she heard the Grimm alarms blaring. Another Beowulf jumped at her, she raised her shield, blocking it's attack before stabbing the beowulf several times, killing it. She tried to catch her breath, getting ready for anything that'll comes her way. She looked around the area, which was now deserted, only bodies lay on the ground. "Better go somewhere else, just in case someone else need hel-"

Suddenly she heard a loud bang followed by a man bursting through a wall from one of the buildings. The body was all bloodied up and dead. It made her sick to her stomach to witness this. She didn't need to wait for long to find out what killed him.

A giant Grimm came bursting out after the body. It smashed the man several more times, even though he was clearly dead. The grimm's biceps were huge, which was meant for smashing. It walked like an ape, it's legs being much smaller than the rest of its body. It's head was somewhat humanoid, with giant razor teeth. Standing in front of Pyrrha was behemoth. Behemoth's were vicious Grimms, they were known to choose one part of a victim's body to smash into bits, once they were mangled up and defeated, they'll finish them off by biting a giant chunk out of them. Pyrrha looked at the man who just died, his ribcage was busted open, revealing his inside. The behemoth must of chosen his torso to smash, and got carried away and killed him before even trying to bite him.

Pyrrha knew this Grimm was too strong for her to kill, even when she knew it's weakness, which is the head. But this Grimm was unpredictable and strong, so getting close to it's head was a suicide mission for her. She hid behind a car, waiting for a opportunity to make her escape. The place was mostly baron now, all the Grimm were gone in the area except for this one. Pyrrha finally found the opportunity to make her escape but something caught her ears that filled her with dread. It was a cry a little girl. Pyrrha looked up from her hiding place to see a young girl, crying over a dead woman's body, who Pyrrha assumed was the girl's mother. Where this girl came from Pyrrha had no idea, but her sobs were loud, loud enough to attract the grimm's attention. The next thing Pyrrha knew, the behemoth was charging the girl, snarling the whole way.

In Pyrrha's mind, the scenario played out, the Grimm would get to the girl and slam it's fist on her, killing her instantaneously. She watched in horror as the girl didn't even seemed to realize of her upcoming demise, as she was too busy crying. 'She's going to die!' Pyrrha yelled at herself. She stared at the girl, who has tears in her eyes who just lost a loved one. Her whole life was crumbling around her and now she's about to die.

Before Pyrrha knew it, her legs moved on their own, as she propelled herself forward, trying to save the girl. Nothing else was on her mind except for this young girl's safety. The Grimm was getting closer to the child, so Pyrrha forced herself to move faster, manipulating the metal on her battle boots to launch herself forward. The Behemoth and Pyrrha nearly made it to the girl at the same time, but Pyrrha was a fraction of a second faster. But Pyrrha knew that she wouldn't have enough time to move her and the child out of the way at the same time. So Pyrrha jumped, extending her hand, as the Grimm raised it's fist at the girl. Pyrrha's extended hand was just long enough for her to push the child out of harm's way, but Pyrrha wasn't so lucky.

The grimm's fist connected with her, smashing her down on the ground. The force of this was strong enough to break her aura, leaving her defenseless. She screamed from the pain, but forced herself to stand, her adrenaline making it much easier. Her body felt stiff and her legs nearly stumbled but the Grimm wasn't done, because as soon as she got up, the Behemoth punched her in the right arm. The force of this smashed her back to the ground, pinning her right arm to the concrete while the grimm's fist kept her in place.

Her arm screamed in pain, as she desperately tried to use her left hand to grab Milo, which skidded away from her after the first punch. Her aura was gone, meaning she couldn't use her semblance to call for Milo. Her fingers barely grasped her weapon as the Grimm raised it fist again before slamming it back down onto her arm, making her cry out in pain as she heard the bones snapping. The pain made Pyrrha's left arm stiffen, pushing Milo farther away from her. She gritted her teeth, before trying to reach for it again.

Another punch came running down on her, tears was forming in her eyes as she believed death was close. She was straining her left arm trying with all her might to grab Milo. Her hand was getting close to Milo again, her fingers grasping it once more.

The behemoth was done breaking Pyrrha, as it slowly leaned down. Pyrrha knew it was about to finish her. If she doesn't grab Milo, then she'll die here. It's jaws were inches from her and Pyrrha believed that this was the end for her. But suddenly a rock hit the behemoth, momentarily stunning it, she looked over at the source to see the little girl, chucking rocks at the grimm, in a desperate hope to save Pyrrha's life.

Something changed in Pyrrha, at first she thought the little girl would of ran away to safety. But now she see the girl looking terrified but still trying to save Pyrrha's life just like how she did with the girl's. She then realized once the Grimm was finished with her, then it's next victim will be the little girl.

She reached for Milo again, her right arm was embedded to the ground, making it difficult for her do so. She yelled in pain, as she pulled her broken arm out of the ground so she could reach for Milo. While this was happening, the Behemoth was no longer stunned, and went for the kill bite yet again. Tears rolled down Pyrrha's cheek as she finally grabbed Milo.

Before the Grimm could bite a chunk out of Pyrrha, she stabbed it in the eye, earning a bellowing roar from it. It stood up, taking Milo with it as well as Pyrrha, who was holding onto it with her good arm. She was on top of it's head as it flailed around in pain. Pyrrha gritted her teeth, pulling Milo out, before stabbing it again, letting out a battle cry. Once more the Grimm roared in pain. Pyrrha did this again, her body begging her to stop as she was about to pass out from exhaustion. Another stab, which was met with another roar and and yet another battle cry from Pyrrha. She did this twenty times, each stab making her feel more exhausted than the last stab. Finally the Grimm slowly rocked back and forth on it's legs, then falling down.

The momentum of the fall threw Pyrrha off of the Grimm, sending her skidding across the ground until she halted to a stop. Pyrrha's left arm was all bent up. Several bones were sticking out, covered in blood. Pyrrha stared at it with horror, not fully believing her eyes. It looked like something you'll see in a gore movie. She felt someone kneal next to her. It was the little girl, who was crying, apologizing profoundly about this, believing this was all her fault. Pyrrha couldn't even reassure her that it was alright, because she was slowly losing consciousness from the pain. The last thing she heard was a voice yelling out "WE GOT TWO LIVE ONES OVER HERE." Before everything went black.

 **LineBreak**

Pyrrha woke up to a bright light, she moved her left arm to shield her eyes from the violent rays. Her vision adjusted as she found herself in a hospital, outside of the city. The beeping of her heart monitor was the only noise she heard in the room. She groaned in pain, her injuries apparently not fully healed yet. She went to sit up, using her right arm as a temporary crutch. Although there was nothing supporting her as she quickly fell back on her back, hardly getting up from the bed. 'What the?' she asked, looking at her right side of her body. Her heart plummeted to her stomach for what she saw. Her entire right arm was missing.

 **LineBreak**

A boy's fifteenth birthday were usually very happy. Not only did they get presents but this was the day they get their soulmate tattoo. So Jaune Arc woke up excited for the day. His mom made him his favorite breakfast, pancakes topped with chocolate syrup. He thanked her, as she sat his plate down next to him, before giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Happy birthday sweetie." She told him, making him groan, rubbing away his mother's kiss. He's fifteen now, he shouldn't be babied anymore. He's practically a man now. His mother just giggled at Jaune, ruffling his hair. Jaune quickly fixed it afterwards, smoothing it out again. "MOOOOM!" He whined, from his mother babying him. This earned another giggle from the woman.

Jaune looked down at his hands, expecting to see a tattoo. Sadly there wasn't one there yet. He sighed dejectedly, before his mother spoke up. "Don't worry sweetie, it sometimes takes longer to show up for people." She said comfortingly, relieving some of the boy's worry. He didn't want to have invisibiliacaritate. This mouthful of word was a disease that made the soulmate tattoo to be invisible forever. Meaning they would have to rely on their soulmate's tattoo. This made it more difficult to find your soulmate, since you can't check your tattoo so see if it lights up upon meeting someone.

Nobody wants this, it was a terrifying disease that could leave two people to be alone, not knowing who their soulmates are.

But what are the chances that would happen to him? The disease was very rare to have. So Jaune just ate his breakfast, forgetting about the tattoo.

After a few hours Jaune got increasingly nervous. The tattoo was yet to be seen. Everyone in his family told him it will show up eventually, and that he was getting nervous for nothing. But this didn't calm his nerves like before. He remembered his sister's tattoos appearing after a hour of waking up. Hell, Blance woke you with the tattoo on her hand. He remembered his father telling him how Arc's usually got their tattoos pretty fast on their birthdays, not having to wait for more than two hours. It has been five since he woke up, and he was hoping to God that he was just a late bloomer.

More hours had passed since Jaune woke up, and the tattoo still didn't show up for him. It was currently 11:55 pm, only five minutes of his birthday left. Jaune nervously look at his hands, begging for his tattoo to appear on one of them. He watched as the big hand of the clock moved.

11:56

Her started to breath rapidly, trying to tell himself it was about to appear.

11:57

Tears were now forming in his eyes, making his vision blurry.

11:58

He was now sobbing to himself, realizing what was about to happen.

11:59

He held his breath, begging his tattoo to finally appear.

12:00

It was the next day…….his birthday was over and his tattoo never appeared. He felt as if his life fell apart.

LineBreak

It was late at night during Pyrrha's fifteenth birthday. The girl stared at her clock, as it struck midnight. She then looked at her hand, her REAL hand and not the robotic one. There was no tattoo on it. "What? But that's impossible." She told herself. Does she have invisibiliacaritate? No, the chances are way to slim, and she also got check at a young age. The process of this was expensive, so only rich parents can do this for their children. The doctor told her she didn't have the disease, so where was her tattoo? She looked at her hand yet again, believing that maybe she didn't see it. It was still blank.

She then looked at the robotic hand, realizing what happened. The tattoo would have appeared on her right hand, not the left one. This means she'll never get to see what her tattoo will look like. She started to cry.

 **LineBreak**

Two more years had passed and Pyrrha was currently seventeen years old and was on her way to Beacon. Over the past years that followed her accident, she grew quite a name for herself. 'The Invincible girl' people would call her. Pyrrha won the Mistral's fighting tournament four years in a row, a new record. She did all of this with a robotic arm as well, she learned out to use her semblance to enhance her punches with her right metal arm. This grew to be very helpful over the years. Pyrrha looked at her robotic hand, thinking how it would feel to be able to see her tattoo. She then stopped thinking about this, as she started to get depressed. She got used to the fact that the chances of finding her soulmate were cut in half. Still doesn't mean she won't gets sad when she sees soulmates together, acting cute with each other. She sighed, before leaning back in her seat.

She heard groaning noises as she turned to see the boy next to her was holding his stomach. He looked green to the face and was about to barf. So Pyrrha, being the nice girl she was, started to rub soothing circles on his back. "Hey, are you alright?" She asked him, in which he replied with a groan.

She continued to do this, hoping to relieve the boy's stomach. She didn't even noticed the lack of tattoo on one if his hands.

 **LineBreak**

Jaune felt like he was about to puke, his stomach was doing a somersault, trying to make him to lose his breakfast. 'Just keep it in, Jaune.' He thought to himself. 'Don't embarrass yourself in front of all these people.' The last thing Jaune wants is to puke on the first day of Beacon and be forever known as 'Vomit Boy' or something. He held his stomach and prayed that he wouldn't barf.

Suddenly he felt a hand in his back, that started to rub it soothingly. "Hey are you alright?" A feminine voice asked, in which he replied with a groan. The owner of the voice continued to do this, until he actually felt relief. He no longer felt like he was about to puke. This shocked the boy, never has he been on an airship and not feel nauseous. This was a new experience for the boy. He finally felt free of the 'Arc motion sickness curse.'

He looked up to his savior. It was a girl with flaming red hair, green eyes and a smile. She has to be one of the most beautiful girls he has ever seen. He was quiet, as he stared into her beautiful eyes, not even noticing the robotic arm on her.

 **LineBreak**

Pyrrha continued to rub the boys back, until he sat up, feeling relief. He turned to Pyrrha, their eyes meeting. He was a blonde boy with ocean blue eyes. He was pretty cute in Pyrrha's opinion. His eyes danced with a boyish charm. She stared into his eyes unmoving. She realize how creepy this probably looked, she was just staring at him. She shook her head, snapping out of it.

"Uhm…..hey." she said awkwardly, with a blush on her face. She extended her hand, her real hand that is. "I'm Pyrrha Nikos."

 **LineBreak**

Jaune continued to stare at the girl, memorized by her beauty. He then realized he was just staring at the girl when she shook her head, snapping him out if his daze. She extended her hand to him. "Uhm….hey" She said, somewhat nervously. "I'm Pyrrha Nikos." He stared at her hand, not realizing she was asking for a handshake at first. He then blushed when he realized the gesture she was going for and quickly took her hand into his, shaking it. "Oh, right. I'm sorry." He apologized. "Jaune, my name is Jaune Arc."

 **LineBreak**

The two teens shook each other hands, smiling at each other. Completely unaware that they're souls were merging together, creating a deep bond.

 **The next request that I'm going to write is where Jaune dies during the fall of beacon, instead of Pyrrha.** **This will most likely be posted on the 'Arkos Requests' story.**


End file.
